1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to post surgery medical compression garments, and in particular to a high-back compression garment that post-operatively immobilizes surgically corrected tissues to ensure proper healing and provides molded gluteal-shaping power-net domes that preserve desired anatomic curvature enhancements and corrections in the gluteal regions of the human body during convalescence following contouring gluteoplasty procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical compression garments assist healing processes and improve post operative results of reconstructive or aesthetic (plastic) surgery procedures such as augmentation, lipostructure (fat-transfer liposuction and lipofilling), that disturb the cohesion between the dermis, subcutaneous fat, and muscle layers. In particular, such procedures bruise connective tissues, traumatize capillaries and blood vessels, and compromise the lymphatic fluid distribution system. Serum and blood seep into adjacent tissues, causing swelling (hematomas, seromas) lymphedema and inflammation, all of which, if not constrained will stretch epidermis and dermis skin layers affecting adherence of the affected dermal layers to the underlying tissues.
In the case of liposculpture procedures, adipose (fatty) tissue is harvested from donor regions of a patient's body by aspirating the tissue using a cannula typically coupled with a power assisted suction device. The harvested tissue is flowable, i.e. a liquid. Suitable donor regions may include mammary, abdominal, pubic, flank, thigh, gluteal, or trochanter (hip) regions of the human body. Sites for adipose tissue harvest are also frequently determined by aesthetic concerns and desires of the patient and by medical safety profiles observed by the plastic surgeon. While the harvested tissue can be re-infused directly to a different region of the body, it is more typically purified to remove debris and/or contaminants including blood, serum, proteases, lipases, lipids, other oils, tumescent harvest fluids, and/or other impurities collected in the liposuction procedure. The purified tissue may then be stored and/or further processed for enrichment of healthy adipocytes and regenerative cells such as pluripotent cells. It can also be supplemented with growth factor compounds associated with regenerative cells obtained from other sources for increasing survival rate of the tissue by promoting new blood vessel formation (angiogenesis and arteriogenesis) within the tissue upon re-infusion (See for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,947, Hederick, Mark H. et al; & U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publication App. No. 20120219627, Van Epps; Dennis E.; et al.).
Re-infusion-re-implantation of liquid adipose tissue alone, or in processed combination for augmenting and lipofilling is preferably accomplished at controlled, metered rates using a cannula mated with a syringe and plunger. (See U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,208, H. E. Hetherington.) The re-infused/implanted adipose tissue, whether freshly harvested or processed, flows and collects within selected lipofill regions inflating the affected anatomical configuration of the region responsive to pressure gradients induced or created by the tissues surrounding of the lipofill. There will be some loss of tissue hence volume in the lipofill region during healing attributable to necrosis of both the re-infused/implanted adipose tissue combinations and surrounding tissues until adequate revascularization processes, (angiogenesis and arteriogenesis) and related inter-cell structural fusion processes integrate the re-infused/implanted adipose tissue combinations with the surrounding tissues. Until integration, the re-infused/implanted adipose tissue will continue to move about in the lipofill volume and even diffuse into the surrounding tissues responsive to pressure gradients due to muscular contraction and relaxation, gravity, and more particularly, by compressive stresses provided by properly designed and fitted post surgery compression garments.
Properly designed and fitted medical compression garments provide tension gradients that pressurize the underlying, disturbed, malleable tissue layers both for assuring contact for proper healing and for contouring anatomical surfaces to promote, engender, or support a desired therapeutic, structural, or cosmetic benefit. “High” pressure compression garments can provide pressure gradients, ranging up to 15 to 20 torr across an anatomical body surface of a patient that will induce pressure gradients in the underlying malleable tissues for disbursing and directing fluids (gases and liquids) seepage and diffusion of such fluids into underlying lower pressure regions. Given, accurate compression and patient compliance, wearing a medical compression garment significantly affects outcome. Patients who comply with a treating plastic surgeon's prescribing recommendations to wear a selected properly designed compression garment report and enjoy a greater sense of overall satisfaction associated with the results their procedure, particularly those reporting 100% compliance versus those who wear a compression garment less than a prescribed or recommended time.
Also, patient compliance with his or her treating plastic surgeon is directly linked to a compression garment that provides accurate compression, properly fits the patient's body, is designed for good hygiene, and is attractive and comfortable to wear.